Carrmelita plays Candy crush
by Princess Carmelita of ASOUE
Summary: Carmelita plays Candy Crush Saga
1. candy crush

**So, in this fic, Carmelita plays Candy Crush Saga. Enjoy. You like? I'll make more chapters. You don't like? The story stops here.**

In the universe in a galaxy on a planet on a continent in a country in a city in a boarding school called Prufrock Prep in dormitory 306 was a nasty little girl named Carmelita Spats. Carmelita Spats slid under the covers so nobody would see her and tell Nero. Then, she turned on her tablet and played Candy Crush Saga.

Carmelita had a love/hate relationship with it. She liked the daily booster wheel, the overall game, and the candy. She hated impossible levels, Jelly Levels especially, and being forced to:

PAY for more lives

PAY for more moves

PAY for powerups

PAY for the ability to PAY for more lives, moves, and powerups.

Deep inside Carmelita's heart was the hidden sadness that drove her to try the game in the first place. She ignored this because after all, it _was _free, so it had to be either boring or impossible. Carmelita deemed it both.

Carmelita was on level 68 in Odus-Land, so she went there. It was a jelly level. She had 5 lives. The first was spent accidentally tipping Odus the owl. Next, she ran out of that she accidentally quit the game. Then, she did not clear the jelly. Last, she tipped Odus again.

"I HATE YOU ODUS!" Carmelita screamed, throwing her tablet to the floor. She cried herself to sleep after that for no reason.


	2. geometry dash

Carmelita plays Geometry Dash

So, Carmelita got a new game! **But this time she's playing Geometry Dash. If you've never played Geometry Dash, I reccomend you do because then you won't understand thus at all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carmelita uninstalled Candy Crush Saga and decided to get Geometry Dash. She LOVED it. But she kept on dying once she realized that she was only playing the PRACTICE round. She swore and punched the wall.

All through Neros boring concert, she played Geometry Dash. A teacher saw her, but due to her high social standing, decided to let it go. Level after level she bounced through. Then her stomach grumbled. Right smack in the middle of Neros concert, she whined "I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Serena Shae, one of her friends, offered a doughnut, which she then gave to everyone else in the group.

Eventually Carmelita put down Geometry Dash and began gossiping with her friends. They talked about how awful Nero was. They all asked to go to the bathroom to continue this. Fortunately,.no one knew that some of them started wearing diapers again on a dare. They only had to keep it up for three more months.

While her friends were in the bathroom, Serena wrote this poem:

_I think Nero looks like a toad._

_A powerhungry maniac_

_He should take that violin and leave it at home_

_And go watch animaniacs_

_Cause he just doesn't make any sense!_

_Nonsense!_

_Nero doesn't make any sense!_

* * *

The girls in the bathroom were all applying makeup. To each other. Carmelita mingled but still refused to let anyone else try Geometry Dash. They slid back out, giggling about Sunny Baudelaire's salad nap...

* * *

_**Sorry so short, but better a short chapter than no chapter, am I right?**_

_**Until chapter three, and remember your review,**_

_**Princess Carmelita of ASOUE**_


	3. the sims

Carmelita plays the sims

SO, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been totally busy with stuff that doesn't involve this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Carmelita grew bored of geometry dash and happened to notice the Sims was free. She decided she wanted to install it. Her first sim was named Carmelita Spats (what else?)

"I'm not a cakesniffer, so I get to live in a gigantic house!" said Carmelita.

But she didn't have enough money. All Carmelita could make was another bathroom.

"Why does my house look like the Orphans Shack?" she asked. She deleted Carmelita and created a more-cakesniffing Sim to live in the house. Carmelita named her Violet Baudelaire.

"A cakesniffing orphan for the Orphans Shack, what could be better?" said Carmelita. Violet's house was soon given ugly wallpaper, and a dog named, "Imrabid" Carmelita was enjoying torturing Violet. This was almost as fun as torturing the real Baudelaire.

Violet Baudelaire walked in. "Carmelita what are you doing?"

"Um, nothing!" Carmelita uninstalled the Sims and was right back to square one.

* * *

Well, these chapters are supposed to be kind of short.

_**Please don't forget to review!**_


End file.
